1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system comprising a camera body and camera accessories such as interchangeable lenses, to a camera body and accessory devices applicable to such a camera system and also to a method of judging and controlling an accessory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, camera accessories including an interchangeable lens and a flash unit are releasably arranged in the camera body.
When such a camera accessory is mounted on the camera body, they communicate with each other. It becomes possible to exploit the accessory mounted on the camera body maximally for performance as a result of the communication. In other words, if the accessory is adapted to the camera body on which it is mounted, the accessory can be exploited optimally for performance.
As related art in this field of technology, Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 1-221728 discloses a camera with which a number of interchangeable lenses can selectively be used, wherein each of the interchangeable lenses is provided with a memory means for storing identification data and lens category data of the group of lenses to which it belongs. The camera body is adapted to appropriately control the lens that is mounted on it according to the data stored in the lens.